The Tattoo
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Ranger's away on a mission and after a night of drinking Stephanie decides to surprise the Man of Mystery with a tattoo.


Author's Note: Not mine just playing with them. This is a little one shot I got in my head while working on my other story and my muse forced me to complete it. Not Cupcake friendly but he doesn't get trashed too badly.

* * *

I sat in my cubicle at Rangeman with an inbox full of searches from Rodriguez. He filled my inbox when I went for a bathroom break. One of these days I will catch him and finally see what he looks like. Ranger has been in the wind for the last 3 months and I agreed to help at Rangeman while he was gone. The money was good and the no one was skipping at the time. Ranger said please, I could never resist when he did and he so rarely asked for my help I would never say no. Of course Joe hated it. Tank asked me for help with some of the paperwork and client meetings. It wasn't hard and made me feel good, needed. I have become an integral part of the team.

Joe waited for about a week after Ranger left to start complaining. I had some evening surveillance shifts because Ranger took Cal, Ram, Woody, Manny, Zip, Brett, Zero and Binkie with him and they were short handed. I was partnered with Lester which was no hardship. Lester is hot and sexy. He is also one of the few Merry Men who will eat as much junk food as me and actually talk when doing surveillance. The only person Joe hated more than Lester was Ranger.

On Friday night Joe and I went to dinner at my parents; it was pot roast and pineapple upside down cake. I asked my mother to pack up my cake to go and asked for an extra piece for Lester, that's when Joe lost it. "What are you talking about Cupcake?" I sighed and said "I have a surveillance shift tonight with Lester. They are short handed with Ranger and the guys out of town."

"You mean the mercenary is out selling himself again. I'm hope they are paying him well" was his sarcastic reply. I got angry at that statement "He is working for the US government Joe. You need to lay off Ranger and the men. Most of them have served in the military and actually saw combat unlike you. These men are brave and well trained. Why are you so jealous of my friends?"

My mother jumped in "Stephanie, don't speak to Joseph like that. You have to respect men and listen to them." I looked at her in stunned disbelief "Is it 2011 or is it 1950? In today's world women are allowed to think for themselves. If that is what you and Joe expect then I'm the last woman any of you should of."

My mother was angered by my statement "You will not speak to your mother that way." My father looked up from his plate and said "Stuff it Helen. She doesn't need to listen to Morelli. Why do you hate Ranger so much Morelli?"

Joe looked uncomfortable "I don't like the way he looks at Stephanie. He's a thug and a mercenary who follows his own rules and doesn't always play on the right side of the law."

My father looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I've seen the way Ranger looks at her and he looks like a man who cares deeply. Why is that a problem?" Joe was going to break in but my father held up his hand and continued "Ranger has saved her life and he's the man that finds her when she's kidnapped. I've spoken to some friends of mine who are still in the Army and from what they have said Ranger is a highly decorated officer with a strict moral code and more honor than the entire Morelli family combined. He has done work for every government agency out there and he plays the thug role well and has a lot of contacts. Stark Street trembles at his name and that has protected Stephanie from the day he met her. It's easy to see why you dislike him."

Joe and my mother were stunned. So was I, Daddy rarely said a word and now he gave a speech defending Ranger. Joe said "He'll never marry her." Daddy smiled and said "Stephanie has said several times she doesn't wish to marry again or have children. Why do you want to force her?"

I smiled at my father who understood me so well. I was glad my grandmother was in Atlantic City with her seniors group otherwise things would have gotten out of hand. Joe said "I don't want Stephanie to have regrets." I looked at him and said "The only thing I would regret is marrying you Joe."

Ever since that night I've been avoiding calls from Joe and my mother. He has tried to corner me at the station when I bring in skips. I had Hector put a security system in my apartment to keep Joe out and he put a camera outside my bedroom window to monitor the fire escape. Recently Joe tried to corner me at the bonds office when Lester and I went to pick up files for Rangeman after Lula threatened to put a cap in his ass he left. Lula had started taking the low bond skips and Vinnie was giving Joyce more skips. Fine by me, I had a steady check and I was really enjoying my job at Rangeman.

As I sat in my cubicle thinking about the last few months I realized that I needed a girl's night. I spent most of my time working and rarely went anywhere without one of the men. I called Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and Val and we decided to go out tonight to a new night club called Rave. Rangeman handles the security there and Hal was working the door tonight. Lester offered to drive us as he was going to be on duty tonight. Mary Lou decided to pick up Val because they would not be staying out as late as the rest of us.

We were all dressed to kill and Lester said to have Hal call him when we were ready to leave. Hal let us bypass the line and I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hal said "No problem Bombshell. Tell the bartender your name and you can drink for free." I must have looked confused because Hal said "You are known as the Boss's woman." Lula said "Just go with it white girl." I heard a guy at the front of the line complaining to Hal about having to wait and we got to bypass the line. Hal looked at the man and said "Ranger Manoso's woman doesn't have to wait." The man paled and Lula burst out laughing. "White girl you better hope Supercop don't hear that."

I looked at her and said "Lula, I don't belong to Joe and I think we are off again. I haven't spoken more than a few words to him in the last few months." Connie looked at me and said "Well that's going to change he's over there with Mary Lou and Val." Sure enough Joe was sitting with the girls. We made our way to the bar and told the bartender my name and he said he'd let my waitress know. I said only the girls could order on my tab not the man sitting there. We walked over with our margaritas and Joe gave me a smirk and his eyes got all soft and I knew what was coming "Cupcake, Bob and the boys miss you." I looked at him and gave him my iciest tone "And that means what to me?"

Joe looked at me and said "come on Stephanie this is crazy. Stop playing games." He was clenching his fist. I looked him in the eye and said "Joe, I suggest you leave. Rangeman does the security here and there are a few of the guys walking around. They aren't happy with all the things you have been saying about them and Ranger."

The waitress came over and asked "Are you ladies for another round?" Mary Lou handed the waitress money and said we wanted another round. The waitress told Mare "Ms. Plum and her friends drink on Mr. Manoso's tab. He's one of the owners" and she walked away to get us more drinks.

Joe was about to blow a gasket, his face was red and the vein in his neck was throbbing when he gritted out "What is she talking about?" Lula gleefully said "White girl is Ranger's woman. She don't pay."

Joe was about to reply when Bobby walked over and hugged me. Bobby looked at everyone and said "Hello ladies. Morelli. Is there a problem?" I smiled at Bobby and said "No problem, Joe was just leaving. Can you help him find the door?" Bobby gave me a blinding smile "Anything for you Bomber." He grabbed Joe's arm and started walking him out. Joe tried to pull the cop card and Bobby shut him down and said this is a private establishment and he had no authority unless the police were called. We began to laugh.

Val said "Steph I don't understand why Mom is pushing you to him. You clearly have different agendas and Ranger is so much hotter." I looked at my sister and said "How much have you had to drink?" She said "just a rum and coke." I hugged her and said "Thanks for being on my side."

We partied for several hours and we drank a lot. We spent most of the night dancing and several Merry Men hung out with us when their shift ended. Val and Mary Lou went home around 11:00, they didn't have much to drink and had to get up with the kids in the morning. Connie, Lula and I continued to dance and drink. At around 1:30 they wanted to go and had Bobby call Lester. When Lester arrived I was dancing on the bar, I had way too much to drink and Bobby had to carry me out the door caveman style. He placed me in the passenger's seat.

I started to whine "Lester I want to get my belly button pierced and a tattoo. Take us someplace to do that." He slid a look to me "Are you sure Bombshell? You're pretty wasted and you hate needles." Lula chimed in "Yeah Hot Stuff, take us someplace to do that. I want to pierce my nipples." Lester worked not to laugh and said "If that is what you ladies want…"

We drove up to this place called Midnight Tattoo and Body Piercing. We all got out and Lester escorted us in. We looked around and Connie said she wasn't getting anything done. Lester's phone rang and he answered in standard Rangeman fashion "Yo" and then "Tank listen man, they want to be here and are deciding what they want." A few seconds of silence and then "Ok."

Lester turned to me and said "Beautiful, Tank said Ranger's on his way home." I looked at Lester and gave my version of the 200 watt smile "Really. When will he be here?" Lester replied "Tomorrow morning." I ran to the man at the counter and said "I'm ready."

I walked into the back as Lula walked out after getting her piercing. Tank walked and said "Lula baby what are you doing?" Lula smiled and said "Tankie want to see?" Tank grabbed her hands before she could lift her shirt "Later Baby" He looked at Lester and said "I'll take Connie and Lula home. Ranger's not going to be happy with you."

I laid down on the table and got my belly button pierced first. Then we went to the tattoo chair and after he rubbed the image on my ankle I asked the artist to have Lester come in and sit with me. Lester looked at me and said "Are you sure Beautiful? You really want this?"

I sighed and replied "Yes Lester I want to do this. Will you hold my hand?" He looked at me and the design on my ankle and gave me a lopsided grin "Of course Beautiful. Ranger's gonna be surprised." An hour later my tattoo was done and I paid the man and we left. I asked Lester to take me Haywood, I would spend the night on seven and when Ranger came home I'd be waiting for him.

I woke at dawn to the sound of rustling clothes. I rolled over and looked at Ranger's beautiful body and he said "Babe go back to sleep, it's early." It felt like a jackhammer was at work in my head and I murmured "Ok Ranger." I heard him chuckle as he slid under the sheets and I snuggled into his side with my head on his shoulder. "Babe something's poking me." I looked up at him and eloquently replied "huh?"

Ranger pulled the sheet down; I was naked and had gotten my belly button pierced. Ranger ran his finger over my new belly button ring, raised an eyebrow and said "Pretty." I quickly said "I went out to Rave with the girls last night and don't remember much. Lester was our driver I did not have that when I left."

Ranger took out his phone and dialed. "Report" he barked out. Ranger listened for a minute or so and then said "Santos what happened when you picked up Stephanie?" Ranger listened and raised both eyebrows and said to me "Babe let me see your right ankle?" I gave him a funny look and shrugged my shoulders. I pulled my leg up and we both looked at my ankle I gasped in surprise and Ranger laughed. He said to Lester "Bring Steph the Cure" and hung up. Ranger looked at me and said "Babe you never disappoint.

I stared at my ankle that now sported the Batman logo. I had no recollection of getting it. I looked up at Ranger who was grinning and he said "Lester said that you chose that because you are my woman and wanted everyone to know." I looked at him and groaned "Why would I say that?" Ranger leaned down and gently brushed my lips with his "Babe you know it's true. Your mine and I'm yours." I looked up and him asking "Someday is here?" He leaned back down and gave me a toe curling kiss "Yeah Babe, it's someday."


End file.
